Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $53{,}850{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{5}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $53{,}850{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{5}.385 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$